A Troubled State of Mind
by Bambi With Rabies RAWR
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that include My friend and Mine RP characters. I will upload a new chapter every week. Summary- Misa calls Shaun and Ichiro out into the woods at 2 o'clock am...and for what you might ask? Read and find out! I suck at summaries lol!


Just so you know, I didn't write this. I typed and edited it though. My friend Megan wrote it using mine a Gabby's Role Play characters Ichiro and Shaun.

A Troubled state of Mind

The soggy ground was making noises underfoot that could have been heard if Ichiro had not been grouchily screaming his disprovable of coming into the woods for unknown reasons. He was already angered by the dispute he had with Shaun the night before, so being awaken at Two o'clock in the morning and being drug to the woods was not making him any happier.

After about an hour of grudgingly following Shaun through the thick forest, he was relieved to know that this was all for nothing, for he saw something, or someone per-say, off into the distance. Shaun stopped and spoke to the figure, "Okay we're here, now what what do you want, Misa?"

_MISA!? _Ichiro thought. "Why are we here in the woods...only god knows what time it is...for -of all people- Misa?! You know I can't stand he-" Ichiro's fit was cut short as a huge Moth flew in front of his face. He reached out and snatched the poor thing and devoured it. The only noise that was heard was a slight '_Crunch, Crunch, crunch.' _or the quiet moans of pleasure coming from Ichiro.

"Ichiro, I have some business to tend to with Misa so go...and clan you're self up..." Shaun was now getting annoyed by the crunching noises coming from Ichiro and his moans of enjoyment, but mostly it was Misa's depressed whimpers.

"But I don't even kno-" Ichiro was cut short before he could finish his protest.

"You're here to help me!" Misa choked out.

"You don't need to worry, Ichiro, you just do what I say!" Shaun yelled. Ichiro lowered his ears, putting his tail between his legs. A little scared by Shaun's tone, he walked away slowly with no more complaint.

"Go chase moths or something..." Was Shaun's last remark toward Ichiro before addressing Misa. "Okay, now what's your problem?"

Misa looked up at him and sniffles, "Well, I'm upset because -_sniff- _Haku and I had a big fight and I don't know. I'm having mix feelings, ya know?"

"Not exactly," Shaun answered, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. _How dare she wake me up at two in the morning just to tell me about her relationship problems?! What do I look like? Cupid?! _

"Well he's just so cute and sweet...and funny! And I don't know why I yelled at him and told him all these things I didn't mean," by this time Misa had started crying again. She was crying so hard, Shaun couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Ichiro, come on! We're leaving!" He yelled angrily. " I can't believe you brought me to the woods at..." He looked at his watch which only made him more mad considering the time, "...Three thirty in the morning! Just to whine to me about you're problems! You're so selfish Misa!" The last remark Shaun made before leaving the woods was the last thing Misa wanted to hear. "Misa, if you **ever** drag me into the woods, at anytime, for any reason, ever again, I swear I will kill you!" Shaun left to get Ichiro, finding him curled up in the grass, asleep. He picked him up and carried him back to his house.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Ichiro woke up to find Shaun sitting at the other end of the couch they were sitting on, looking at him with a stern look on his face. "Answer the phone, and I swear you will regret it..." He stood up and walked over, taking the phone off of the hook. "Misa has been calling ever since we left and I do not feel like talking to her, so I repeat, **Do not** answer the phone!" He said as he walked back into his room, leaving Ichiro to sit alone, thinking about all that just went on...coming up with one conclusion- _Misa is a bitch!_

_-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-_

**_A/N.- _**_So there ya go! This is only the first of many oneshots she's writing! Again, I did not write these. Just typed, edited, revised and uploaded this story onto fanfiction!_

_**Characters--**_

_Ichiro is a fox demon around the age of 14. He's not very tall but he's not short either. He has dirty blond hair and ears and a tail to match! He has big blue eyes as well. He's my Role Play character._

_Shaun is tall, and has black hair. He is a vampire prince but doesn't act like it. He's my bff's Gabby's role play character! His eyes are red and he can be mean!_

_Misa is just a girl Megan came up with, we always call Megan Misa so she dicided to use her in this story!_

_In mine and Gabby RP Ichiro is Shaun's boyfriend. I know he didn't really act like he was in this story, but he is! I know there are a lot of people out there who don't like Shonen-ai or yaoi, so I doubt there will be any yaoi sceens in this story so yea, if you're a guy and don't like that stuff, I understand._

_Not very long but eh, it was a short story! And I like I said, this is going to be a chapter story made up of short stroies! Sand It wont always just be Shaun and Ichiro._


End file.
